


Declaration

by GhostOfMaidensPeak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfMaidensPeak/pseuds/GhostOfMaidensPeak
Summary: Out of the blue, Ash visits Cilan for a very important request. (For Pokeshipping Week - Doing Crazy Things For Love)





	Declaration

**Declaration**

"So Ash," Cilan started as he clasped his hands together. He was sitting down on a revolving chair and turned to face him. The connoisseur had a gleam in his eye. "How may I assist you with my services?"

Ash hesitated to reply.  _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_  Come to think of it, Ash couldn't fathom when did Cilan turn the Striaton Gym into a detective agency. He mused to himself this must be a Cilan thing. Aside from being a gym leader, Cilan was a man of many interests. Every time Ash heard about Cilan, there was always something new going on with him. Last time, he heard from Iris the gym turned into a mock train station. Asking for details was tempting, but Ash knew there was something else he required assistance for. Cilan was waiting for his request. Pikachu gently tugged on Ash's pants, snapping Ash back to reality. "Well…" Ash started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we traveled together?"

"Of course, Ash! That journey you, I, and Iris had was unforgettable!" His green eyes softened at the memory. The three continued to keep in contact every so often. "But what of it?" He was listening intently, knowing their journey had to do with something as to why Ash was here today. It wasn't every day when Ash Ketchum suddenly visits you out of the blue without notice. In Cilan's thoughts, his presence was a sign–no, a blessing.

"Well, you made a lure of yourself one time… so…"

"Aha!" Before Ash could continue, Cilan was already out of his seat and had stumbled over his desk. Their faces were now very close. Cilan's eyes were gleaming. "So does this mean you want a lure of  _moi_?"

Ash was used to Cilan's excitement. This behavior was very common for Cilan. As much as he could be a complete gentleman, there were many occasions where the formality flew out the window. "Uh… kinda! Not of you, but of me. Could you teach me?"

Cilan's eyes widened with delight. In a rush, his eyes watered with emotion. "Oh, but of course!" His hands clasped with Ash's. "What an honor! You wish to know my craft, yes? Oh! But!" His face turned serious. "May I dare ask what is the occasion?"

Ash could feel sweat dripping from the side of his face. This was the part he didn't really want to admit to anyone. His eyes glanced over to Pikachu but the mouse simply nodded, instructing its trainer to tell the truth. "U-uh…"

But Cilan easily read Ash's face. "Say no more, dear comrade! It's obvious this lure is for someone, am I correct?"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cheered.

Ash's face reddened, glaring at his tiny companion; he had half a mind to take away ketchup privileges for that. "Pikachu, don't say it!" He paused and pointed to Cilan. "But how did you-?"

Cilan laughed whole-heartedly. "Dear boy! We traveled all that time for me not to know you so well? I can evaluate not just Pokemon, you know!"

"I know," Ash grumbled.

"And by your reaction, this must be for someone dear to you! How passionate! YES!"

"NO! It's not like that!"

"Oh~?" Cilan had a doubtful look at his younger friend. "Then, what of it then?"

"S-she made me one so I thought it would be nice to return the favor! That's all it is, really!"

Cilan stared at his friend. He mused to himself that this must be one of Ash's other companions.  _'Whoever this girl is… she must be special to him!'_  He then cleared his throat and moved closer to Ash. "One does not simply create a lure for someone else just because, Ash." To Ash's surprise, Cilan's voice was low and very serious. "It is a declaration!"

Ash was taken aback. "W-what do you mean?" He exchanged glances with Pikachu. Both were puzzled.

"Oh my… you really do not know?"

"Know… what?"

"Let me see what she made you."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I'm just curious! I need to evaluate it!"

"Okay…" Ash nodded, reaching into his pocket. "But you can't touch it!"

When Ash took out the lure, Cilan's eyes nearly exploded out of his face. His hands tingled, wanting to grab it and study it for himself. However, Cilan did agree to Ash's condition. His hand twirled, motioning Ash to turn it around. "Look at it! The detail, the pose, the wink! This was made by no novice!"

"Yeah! It's great, isn't it?" Ash agreed with a big smile.

THIS!" Cilan shouted, startling the two, "IS A DECLARATION OF LOVE! WE MUST DO HER JUSTICE!"

"… Huh?"

"I accept your plea! With my assistance, you shall make a fine work of art!"

"I… wha?"

"Come with me! I shall lead you to my secret workshop!" Before Ash could say anything, Cilan already had his hand and rushed him out of the office with Pikachu closely behind.

They turned various directions inside the gym; Ash's head felt like it was spinning. He clung onto Misty's lure for dear life, hoping not to lose it like last time.

"IT'S LURE MAKING TIME!"

* * *

After several hours, their work had finally come to an end. Cilan had his hand tucked under his chin, rubbing it for the infinite time. Teaching Ash this craft was no easy feat. He instructed Ash many times throughout the past eight hours. This was something Ash  _had_  to make himself. It would mean nothing if Ash had Cilan create the lure. After the 10th lure, Cilan had come to a horrible realization: Ash could not create art. Unfortunately for him, calling Ash a novice would be a compliment. Crafting a lure was the least of his talents. "Well… it's certainly unforgettable!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm no artist!" Ash held the tiny lure of himself to face level. The lines were off at every corner imaginable. It was in tact but it was very obvious Ash was a complete failure at creating a lure. Its only saving graces were the bright colors and the happy go lucky expression of lure-Ash's face. Battling was much easier than this. In fact, he could use one to relieve stress right now.

"Admittedly, out of all the lures you've made, this one is your… er, best work." Ash's eyes narrowed in response. "However! This one is sturdier than the others and will survive heavy waters! It will be useful to her if she decides to use it."

"Pika," the electric mouse agreed with Cilan's commentary.

"Now off you go, my friend!"

"Huh?"

"You have a long journey to Cerulean!" When Cilan saw the confused expression on Ash's face, the connoisseur shook his head. "This is something you should personally deliver! It will make more of a lasting impact! Mark my words: she'll never forget it!"

* * *

"Well, let's hope this works, Pikachu." They were now standing at the doors of the Cerulean Gym. It took a day and a half to arrive to Cerulean City. By this time, it was now sunset.

When he entered the gym, Ash noticed the entrance still looked mostly the same. The reception area didn't change much aside from a few new posters advertising swimming shows. He noticed that no one was in the lobby. He figured Misty must be somewhere in the gym. He didn't want to call out her name. Part of him told him he had to surprise her. As he and Pikachu wandered throughout the gym, they saw how pristine condition the gym was in. The main pool had a faint scent of bleach; Ash figured she must have just cleaned it. His face grimaced realizing the enormous size of the pool; he could only imagine her working on maintaining it alone. Guilt spawned in him, regretting not to come by to help. Every time they spoke via video-phone, her eyes were tired. He had never caught onto that detail until now. She was incredible.

"Ash, is that you?" a familiar voice called from behind.

Ash turned himself around, happy to see Misty standing before him. Pikachu, as always, was the first to jump into her arms with a happy coo. She was more than happy to cradle the electric mouse. He hated to admit it, but he often suspected Pikachu liked her the best. Telling her would boost her ego and spur endless teasing.

"Hi Misty," Ash greeted meekly, suddenly feeling awkward for showing up to her home without notice. His hands tightened, holding the small gift bag containing the lure. "Uh, here!"

His arms extended toward her; Misty took notice of how he lowered his head. She couldn't see his expression but it was obvious to her.

Pikachu hopped off her arms and jumped onto the floor. She took the bag from him, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, though?"

His head slowly rose. He took off his trademark hat and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I… uh, I'm here to give this to you."

Misty tilted her head in suspicion. "What caused that?" This was very unusual for Ash to suddenly show up.

"Just open it!" he countered. It would be incredibly awkward to tell her the reason why. He suffered enough with Cilan.

The redhead glanced at Pikachu who nodded its approval. "Okay… but this better not be a joke!"

Her eyes peeked into the bag, spotting a small dark blue box. She gently took it out of the bag, setting the bag down for easy handling. When her hands snapped the box open, her eyes widened.

Ash glanced at her; her face was bewildered. After a few seconds, her lips blew a raspberry and covered her mouth with laughter. Even Pikachu couldn't help but to join in.

Ash's face turned into a deep red. "W-what's so funny?!"

"What… what is it? Is that… supposed to be a lure… of  _you_?"

"Duh! What else would it be?!"

"I'm sorry, Ash!" Misty was howling in between laughter. "It really is funny looking! Did you make this?"

"Yeah! I worked on that for hours!" Ash was offended now and crossed his arms. "Sorry it's not to your liking!"

She suddenly felt guilty. Ash looked like a lost puppy after being rejected. "I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't know what to think at first and laughed. It was wrong of me."

"I… guess you're right. I tried to get Cilan to make it for me but he insisted I had to do it after he saw yours. Something about making a lasting impact and kept going on about some declaration…" he muttered. He was not going to tell her his exact words. It was definitely  _not_  love.

Misty nodded knowingly, following his words. Whoever this Cilan was, she had to thank him. She moved closer to him and for a moment, she felt satisfied she was still taller than him. Ash had his hat lowered. Softly, she said, "I love it, Ash. Thank you."

"Even if it's not as good as yours or Cilan's?"

"Yup. I like it even better knowing you made it, Ash."

Ash looked up at her and blinked after hearing her words. Her face was pink and her eyes were different than ever. Instead of the usual teasing or looking tired, her eyes were soft and tender. Her lips formed a wide smile; seeing her like that may have caused his stomach to flip. He did his best to ignore the stir.

"I'm… I'm glad," he said. "Don't be afraid to fish with it. It looks frail but it'll survive any waters!" He was now beaming with pride. Ash was clearly showing off for her. Under most circumstances, she'd show off back but Misty figured he deserved it this time. And also to make up for laughing at him earlier.

Misty chuckled, staring at the lure of Ash. "I'll take your word for it."


End file.
